


Peaches in the Sky

by nocturnejellyfish



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buff Jaskier | Dandelion, Day At The Beach, Eskel Has Self-Esteem Issues, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shower Sex, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnejellyfish/pseuds/nocturnejellyfish
Summary: It's been a long week and Eskel is looking forward to spending the day at the beach with Geralt and, Geralt's friend, Jaskier. Eskel has a little bit of a crush on Jaskier, but that shouldn't pose a problem.Or at least that's what he tells himself until Jaskier shows up to the beach dressed in nothing but a pair of tight, neon speedos. Now Eskel might have a little bit of a problem. He just needs to make it through the day without completely embarrassing himself in front of his crush.Easy, right?
Relationships: Eskel/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 20
Kudos: 248





	Peaches in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [eyesofshinigami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesofshinigami/pseuds/eyesofshinigami) for beta'ing this fic. 
> 
> Recommended song: [ Good Vibrations by The Beach Boys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eab_beh07HU).

Eskel hadn’t been in a relationship since before the accident. It was fine. He had been on several dates and hookups since then but none of them had really panned out for him. He didn’t like the way their eyes invariably widened when they took him in. They inevitably made Eskel uncomfortable with their questions. 

He knew he wasn’t exactly a trophy husband material. He was over six feet tall, built like a brick shithouse, and had nasty scars running down half his face. He was never going to be a looker again. And honestly, it was fine. He had a decent apartment and a cat nicknamed Lil Meower. He was doing fine. 

Or at least he kept trying to tell himself that since Geralt brought his new friend around. Geralt’s friends were usually an eccentric crowd - E,skel had no idea where he found them. Usually Eskel was polite and stayed out of their way. Geralt’s new friend, Jaskier, was different. 

The man was the polar opposite of Geralt. He was six feet of easy smiles and endless chatter. The man flirted with anything and everything that moved - Geralt, Lambert, and Eskel were not excluded. Eskel mostly wrote him off as a flirt, but. But. He felt himself melt when Jaskier smiled at him. 

So Eskel might have a little crush on Jaskier. It wasn’t ideal to have a crush on his younger brother’s best friend. He was an adult. He would do the adult thing and shove the crush where the sun doesn’t shine. It probably would’ve worked too, if Jaskier wasn’t Jaskier. 

The man had somehow gotten ahold of Eskel’s phone number; Eskel certainly didn’t remember giving it to him. He regularly texted Eskel, for reasons beyond Eskel’s comprehension. Earlier in the week he had invited Eskel to spend the day at the beach. 

****

Saturday found him pulling on red swim trunks and a t-shirt. He stood in front of his mirror, staring blankly into it. Should he try doing something with his hair? He ran a hand through it and it stuck up at odd angles. With a scowl, he smoothed it back down. He was being an idiot. Just because Jaskier had asked him for a ride this morning, there was no reason for him to start worrying about his appearance now. 

He slid on his aviators and walked into his kitchen. His beach essentials were already packed into a tote bag with totes m’goats emblazoned on the side. The tote had been a gift from Lambert last Christmas. Next to it was a small red cooler. He grabbed both of them and headed down to his car. 

Eskel pulled up to Jaskier’s apartment building, slowing to a stop next to the figure standing on the sidewalk. He turned down the radio and rolled down the window. Any words lodged themselves in his throat as he took in the view. Jaskier stood, staring at his phone - nearly naked.

Eskel drank in the sight of broad shoulders and lean muscles, dark hair trailing down Jaskier’s chest and soft belly. His happy trail suggestively led to a pair of incredibly bright, neon speedos framed by thick thighs. The outfit left very little to the imagination. 

“Eskel!” Jaskier finally looked up from his phone and lowered his large sunglasses. Eskel’s eyes snapped back up to Jaskier’s face. He hoped he wouldn’t be able to see Eskel’s faint flush from there. 

“Hey Jaskier,” he managed to reply. Jaskier clambered into Eskel’s car and immediately set his sights on Eskel’s radio. He plugged in his phone and The Beach Boys began blaring from the car stereo. 

“I hope you don’t mind, but I made us a playlist for our beach excursion. It’s mostly The Beach Boys, but is it really a beach day without them? Also, you are a lifesaver, Eskel. My car broke down on me at the most inconvenient moment.” 

“I don’t mind.” 

A smile lit up Jaskier’s face and Eskel could feel his own fond smile stretching the edge of his scar. 

“Aviators are a good look on you,” Jaskier’s fingers brushed against his cheek as he adjusted the frames. Eskel’s mouth went dry at the touch. Sunglasses straightened to Jaskier’s satisfaction, he moved his hand away. Eskel’s cheek tingled in their absence. 

Somehow they made it to the beach without incident. Jaskier’s voice and his playlist were a pleasant soundtrack to the drive. The weather was gorgeous and Eskel was starting to relax. Today was going to be a good day, he decided. 

The two of them begin pulling out beach gear from Eskel’s trunk. During the drive the sunscreen managed to roll into the very back of the trunk. 

“I’ll grab it.” Jaskier volunteered, bending over the trunk and stretching for the stray bottle. Eskel’s eyes are helplessly drawn to Jaskier’s ass. The speedos only served to highlight the round cheeks. He idly wonders what it would be like to sink his teeth into one of the cheeks. 

Jaskier smiled at him over his shoulder, holding the sunscreen up triumphantly. Eskel averted his eyes as Jaskier straightened up. He pulled his tote higher up his shoulder. He moved away from the trunk and grabbed all the rest of their belongings in a precarious pile. Jaskier watched, puzzled. 

“Do you need some help?” Jaskier asked, stifling a laugh. 

“No. Nope.” Eskel assured him, arms full of, well, everything. Jaskier gave him a look but didn’t press. He began heading towards the sand, Eskel following behind him, eyes fixed resolutely on Jaskier’s back. Which really, didn’t help either. His eyes were drawn to the man’s shoulder blades and the delicate hair there. 

“Nice weather, today.” He said to break the awkward silence that had fallen. “Very...shapely.” 

Jaskier stopped, falling into step beside Eskel. “What did you just say?” 

“I said peachy. Peachy weather we’re having.” 

“....Peachy.” He asked, adorably confused. 

“Yeah, you know the clouds. They’re - the shapes are peach-like. Peach shaped. Clouds.” Jaskier glanced up and Eskel followed his gaze. The sky was clear blue with no clouds, peach shaped or otherwise. Eskel groaned internally. For fuck’s sake. 

“Are you feeling alright?” Jaskier asked, voice concerned. “It is hot out. Maybe you should sit down.” 

“I’m fine.” Eskel laid out their beach towels and other belongings. He doesn’t look Jaskier in the eye, his face was probably beet red. He needed to get himself together. “When’s Geralt getting here?” 

“Oh? Did I forget to mention? Geralt got called into work. It’s just the two of us today.” Jaskier stretched out onto the towel. 

“Great,” the word comes out strained. 

He was not going to make it through the day. 

***

The rest of the afternoon passed in warm, pleasant increments. 

Eskel laid on his stomach and read his paperback, beer buried in the sand next to him. Jaskier mirrored his position, a book of poetry in hand. Jaskier’s portable speaker played beach themed music softly between them. There were more country songs on there than Eskel expected. He gently ribbed Jaskier about his music taste. 

After a while, Jaskier grew bored of poetry and sat up, eyeing Eskel. “I need you to sit on the sand.” 

“Why?” Eskel raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m going to turn you into a beautiful mermaid. Or is it merman? A beautiful merman.” 

“Just what I wanted to be when I grew up,” Eskel deadpanned but stretched his legs onto the sand. Jaskier packed sand over Eskel’s calves, not unlike a hyperactive kid. Eskel pushed more sand in his direction. 

“The Little Mermaid used to terrify me as a kid.” Jaskier said, concentrating on making fins around Eskel’s feet. 

“Did it really?” 

“Yeah. Ursula terrified me. I thought she was going to come and take my voice away. When I was being particularly annoying my mother would tell me Ursula was going to come and take my voice away if I didn’t behave.” 

“Your mom really told you that? Did it actually make you behave?” 

“Not really. I was a little shit as a kid.” 

“You’re a little shit now,” Eskel teased. 

“Hey! If anything, I’m a big shit now.” Jaskier moved closer, working his way up Eskel’s leg. 

“You’re still little from up here,” He patted Jaskier on the head. 

Jaskier pouted at him. “I will bury you and leave you here.” 

“I’d like to see you try to leave without the car keys.” 

“Hmm. I’d figure something out. I’m resourceful.” 

Jaskier smiled at him. He was a lot closer than Eskel expected. Jaskier’s hand rested on Eskel’s inner thigh, if he moved forward he would be able to kiss him. Neither of them moved. 

“Well,” Jaskier's voice came out higher pitched. “I uh suppose you should fill in this part yourself.” Eskel looked down and saw that the only part not covered in sand was his crotch. 

“That would probably be a good idea.” 

“Right. Yeah.” Jaskier moved back out of Eskel’s space. Eskel gently piled some sand on top of his crotch. Jaskier surveyed his work. His gaze lingered as it made its way up Eskel’s torso. 

“My work here is done.” 

“Now I just need red hair.” 

“That’s what photoshop is for.” Jaskier snapped a picture of him and Eskel groaned. 

“I will never live this down if you show that picture to Lambert.” 

“I won’t show it to him - for a price.” Jaskier waggled his eyebrows. 

“You are definitely still a little shit” 

Jaskier offered his hand to Eskel, pulling him up out of the sand. Eskel tried wiping some of the sand off his legs but quickly gave up. It was a lost cause. 

“You want to go for a swim?” 

“Sure. After you Ariel.” 

The two grown men ran down the beach and into the surf. Warm sea water lapped at their legs as they waded in. Eskel bent over swinging his arm down and water splashed Jaskier square in the face. Jaskier let out a startled yelp.

“Oh it’s on,” Jaskier launched himself at the laughing Eskel. The two of them bowled over into the water. 

Eskel spluttered as he came up for air. “Asshole.” He called out, without any real heat. Jaskier laughed and started swimming away when Eskel reached for him. Jaskier was a fast swimmer but Eskel was faster. He soon caught up to the man and tried to grab his leg. 

In a flurry of moving limbs, Eskel grabbed his speedo instead of his leg. The speedo tugged down and Eskel saw a flash of pale, round ass. 

"Shit. Sorry," He said immediately letting go. “That was not my intention.” 

“It’s alright.” Jaskier said, pulling his speedos back up. “Usually guys buy me dinner first before they get me naked.” 

“Uh,” Eskel said eloquently. I don't have dinner but I can offer a ham sandwich and beer in apology." 

“Wait, you actually brought us lunch? I knew you were a gentleman, Eskel.” 

“I don’t know about that. Most people assume otherwise with the scar and, well...everything.” He motioned to himself. 

“Screw most people. I think your scar adds character. Like a...beauty mark.” 

"A beauty mark?" Eskel's eyebrows rose. "I haven't heard that one before." 

"Well, a face like yours is already a beauty, mark or no." 

Eskel was left momentarily speechless. No one had ever referred to his scar as anything close to beautiful before. It’s been called: ugly, nasty, a damn shame. Sure. But not a beauty mark. Was Jaskier just pitying him? Or was he genuinely hitting on him? 

“Come on Eskel, our sandwiches and beer await.” 

Eskel tucked his questions away to muse over later. 

***

“Hey Eskel,” Eskel looked up from his book. “I think it’s time to head out. I may have overdone it with the sun.” Jaskier turned around and Eskel could see the beginning of a sunburn blooming. He winced in sympathy. Now that he was paying attention, his own back felt rather warm. 

“Am I burnt too?” 

Jaskier moved closer to examine his back. “Your back is looking pink.” 

Eskel swore and stood up. He pulled his shirt on delicately, trying not to irritate the now sensitive skin. They quickly packed up their beach gear and trudged back to Eskel’s car. 

The drive back to Jaskier’s apartment was quiet. They were both suffused with the sleepy energy of having spent too long out in the sun. Sand and salt stuck to Eskel in unpleasant places. All he wanted was a cool shower and a nap. 

It wasn’t long before Eskel was pulling into the parking lot of Jaskier’s apartment complex. 

“You should come up,” Jaskier suggested casually. One of his hands tapping a staccato on his leg. “I have some aloe vera you can use on your back.” 

Eskel considered it. He probably should go home, he’d already embarrassed himself enough in front of the guy today. However, he didn’t have any aloe vera at home. It would be easier just to go up to Jaskier’s apartment then make a trip to the store. 

“Okay.” 

He pulled into a parking spot and followed Jaskier up a flight of stairs to his apartment. For the first time today, the guy seemed a little nervous. He frowned at Eskel, before opening his apartment door. 

“Now don’t judge me. My place is a little dirty.” 

Eskel snorted, “That’s the line everyone uses when they have someone over.” 

“I thought I told you not to judge me,” Jaskier pouted. 

“I grew up with Lambert and Geralt, I doubt your apartment can phase me.” 

“Fair,” Jaskier conceded and unlocked the door. 

The apartment was small and disorganized, but clean. Several musical instruments sat in the living room, surrounding the couch and tv stand. The pair walked past the living room and down the hallway to the bedroom. 

“Wait here,” Jaskier instructed and went to the bathroom. 

Jaskier’s room had a giant king bed in the center. The walls were covered in splashes of color from photographs and artwork. A lute sat on the desk in the corner. A fairly odd instrument to have, considering they weren’t in the middle ages. Notebooks were in an uneven pile next to the lute. 

Jaskier returned, aloe vera bottle in hand. 

“Would you mind rubbing some onto my back? I can’t reach.” 

“Of course.” Eskel took the bottle from Jaskier and squirted some of the cool gel into his hand. The texture was not dissimilar to lube, however it had a slight medicinal smell. This close Jaskier smelt like coconut sunscreen and sea salt. He took a deep breath and started working the aloe vera into Jaskier’s back. 

Jaskier let out a relieved moan at the sensation. Eskel jerked his hands back in surprise. The moan sounded like it came straight out of a porno. Not like it was from a man getting aloe rubbed into his back. 

“Are you going to keep going?” Jaskier asked. 

“Sure,” Eskel said, trying and not quite striking casual. 

He could do this. 

He put his hands back on Jaskier’s back. With a circular motion he massaged the aloe into his skin. Jaskier was soft and warm under his fingertips. Jaskier moaned again and made pleased noises. Eskel swallowed heavily. His blood was noticeably moving south.

Other scenarios where he could pull pretty little noises from Jaskier came unbidden. It would be very easy to pull Jaskier close and lick a stripe up his neck. He could drag both of them to Jaskier’s bed - sunburns and sand be damned. Fuck. Eskel needed to think about anything else. 

Somehow, he made it down to the small of Jaskier’s back, composure almost gone. Jaskier let out another appreciative moan. Loudly. Eskel’s hand brushed against the silky line of the speedos. If he let his hand trail lower he could grab a handful of the ass he'd been staring at all afternoon.

He tamped down the urge to touch and backed away from Jaskier. "All done. I guess I better head out." 

"What are you talking about? We haven't done your back yet." 

"It's really not that bad." He said, although his t-shirt felt grating against his 

"Let me be the judge of that. Take your shirt off, big boy." 

Jaskier crossed his arms and stared at him expactantly. With a sigh, Eskel pulled his shirt off in one motion. He spun around so that Jaskier could inspect his back. 

"You are turning a lovely shade of lobster, darling." 

“Hmm. That would explain why I’m feeling so crabby.” 

“Did you just tell a dad joke? In my own home?” 

“I wasn’t aware dad jokes were a crime.They crack me up.” 

Jaskier narrowed his eyes. “Was that another one?” 

Eskel shrugged and shot a grin at Jaskier. “Maybe. Are you going to rub my back now?” 

“Luckily for you, I am still giving you a free massage.” Jaskier grabbed the bottle of aloe vera. “Go ahead and lie down on the bed.” 

“...What?” 

"You're too tall for me to apply this standing up. You need to lie down." 

“Right. Ok.” He was a few inches taller than Jaskier. That made perfectly logical sense. Eskel needed to get his mind out of the gutter. 

Eskel got himself comfortable on Jaskier’s bed. His face was pressed into one of Jaskier’s pillows. With every inhale came the scent of Jaskier and the floral shampoo he used. It was very distracting. 

Eskel started when he felt the bed dip. He had been expecting Jaskier to sit down on the bed next to him. Or perhaps to lean over the side of the bed. Instead, Jaskier’s legs bracketed his own. A warm weight settled onto his thighs as Jaskier straddled him. Eskel felt a bulge against his ass as Jaskier leaned forward. 

Eskel definitely did not let out a manly squeak. 

“Let me know if you’re uncomfortable,” Jaskier breathed into his ear. Eskel responded with an affirmative noise as words failed him. 

Jaskier’s dick pressed more firmly into Eskel’s ass when Jaskier shifted. Nimble fingers danced over Eskel’s shoulders. Jaskier was gentle but firm as he began to massage aloe into Eskel’s back. His voice washed over Eskel. 

Eskel tried his best to pay attention to whatever Jaskier was saying. He was just distracted by the heat rolling off the chest behind him. The breath puffing against his bare skin. He could feel every inch of Jaskier’s length. It slid across Eskel’s ass each time Jaskier moved. Eskel’s own dick was painfully hard and trapped beneath him. 

If there was a hell, Eskel was in it. 

“-what do you think, Eskel?” 

“About what?” Eskel tried to recall what Jaskier was talking about. His mind came up blank. 

“Did you want to order pizza later?” 

“Oh, yeah. Pizza sounds good.” 

“You still doing okay?” 

“Peachy. Just have a lot on my mind.” Or more accurately a lot pressed against his ass. 

“Hm.” Jaskier repositioned himself lower on Eskel’s legs. “Looks like you have a burn on your lower back. I’m going to have to pull your swim trunks down a smidge.” 

“You don’t have to-” Eskel started. 

“I don’t mind, Eskel. I’d rather be thorough.” 

Eskel felt a sudden breeze against his ass, as Jaskier tugged his swim trunks down to his legs.

“Ok, sure. This is fine.” Eskel was not fine. 

This was definitely hell. 

“Not sure how you got a burn this far down though? Were you sunbathing in the nude?” Jaskier asked him, cheekily. 

Jaskier’s hands moved down from his lower back to the curves of his bare ass. Every brush of Jaskier’s fingers left tingles in their wake. There was no way on god’s green earth that Eskel got a sunburn on his ass. Despite that, he wasn’t about to tell Jaskier to stop. Not when his fingers were doing _that_.

A low moan slipped out without Eskel’s permission. He prayed that the pillows muffled the sound. Luck was not on Eskel’s side today. 

“What was that Eskel?” Jaskier asked - sounding entirely too smug. He repeated the motion, drawing another moan out of Eskel. “You’ll have to speak up, big boy.” 

He didn’t speak up. Mortified, he tried to control his reactions. His cock twitched traitorously beneath him. 

Much to Eskel’s relief and utter dismay, Jaskier held through with his promise to be thorough. Every muscle from his neck to his bottom, was relaxed. Eskel felt less like a man than a popsicle that had been left too long in the sun. If there hadn’t been one area that desperately needed attention, Eskel might’ve fallen asleep right there and then. 

Jaskier gave Eskel a friendly slap on the ass. He then moved off Eskel and fell next to him on the bed. 

“I think I’m ready for a nap.” Jaskier said, scooting a pillow under his head. That was probably his cue to leave. Eskel would have to creep out of his apartment without anyone seeing his erection. It would certainly be one of his weirder walks of shame. 

Eskel began to roll to the side of the bed. Jaskier’s hand shot out and curled around Eskel’s bicep. “You don’t have to leave. This bed is plenty big enough for the both of us.” 

With a put upon sigh, Eskel made himself comfortable on the bed. Jaskier hummed happily and closed his eyes again. He kept his hand on Eskel’s arm. 

He considered the man lying next to him. He had thought that Jaskier wasn’t interested in anything more than friendship. Yet, now he wasn’t so sure. In Eskel’s experience friends didn’t rub aloe vera into their friend’s bottoms. Friends didn’t ask you to stay so that you could nap together. 

Jaskier was interested in him. 

He let the thought roll around in his head. Jaskier was interested in him - in some capacity. The man might just want a roll in the hay. Eskel would definitely not turn him down if that was the case. Or he might want something more? 

Eskel shoved down the thought. It was dangerous to keep going down that line of reasoning. At least not without talking to the other man first. No need to read more into the situation than he already was. 

He turned his attention back to his surroundings. A ceiling fan buzzed above them. His sun burn was warm and he did feel drowsy. He listened to Jaskier’s steady breathing and let it lure him into sleep. 

***

Eskel woke sometime later. Jaskier was still asleep next to him, softly snoring. In their sleep they had moved closer until they were pressed together. Carefully, Eskel moved out of bed and stretched. The aloe vera had dried tacky and sea salt still stuck to his leg. He was in dire need of a shower. 

Curious, he walked over to Jaskier’s desk. Papers and notebooks were in a disarray over the surface. He picked up an open notebook. There appeared to be song lyrics written in messy, looping handwriting. In the margins were cute little doodles of dragons. He set the notebook back down. 

Next to the notebook was a wooden lute. It was the first time that Eskel had seen one in person, he ran his fingers over the strings. The notes rang out softly. 

“Careful, that’s an Elven lute.” Jaskier’s voice came from behind him. 

“I didn’t know Elves used lutes.” 

Jaskier shrugged. “I don’t know much about elves. This lute is a replica of the one owned by the Elf King himself.” 

“Only you would still play an Elvish lute in the 21st Century.” 

Jaskier picked up the lute and strummed a chord on it. “Anyways, here’s Wonderwall.” 

“If you start playing Wonderwall I’m leaving.” 

Jaskier continued to strum and began to sing, “Today is gonna be the day.” Eskel made a grab for the lute and Jaskier held it just out of his reach. “That they throw it back to you.” 

Eskel crowded Jaskier against the desk, playfully trying to grab the lute Jaskier was playing above his head. 

Jaskier pursed his lips before shooting Eskel, a coy look. “I’ll stop if you take a shower with me.” 

“You want me to shower with you?” he asked. He was suddenly aware of the lack of distance between their bodies. He rested his hand on Jaskier’s hip. 

“My water bill is just so expensive and with these old pipes the hot water runs out quickly. It just makes more sense to shower together.” 

Oh, Jaskier was definitely flirting with him now. “You want to shower together purely for financial reasons.” 

“And to...help the environment of course.” Jaskier smirked at him. 

“Of course. Do you think we’ll both fit in your tub? I don’t think either of us are small.” 

“It’ll be a tight fit but I’m sure we can squeeze together.” Jaskier smiled at him. “Besides you wouldn’t want to raise my water bill would you, darling?” The man actually fluttered his eyelashes at Eskel. 

“I guess I have no choice here.” 

Eskel couldn’t possibly say no to the man. Not when he was aching to see Jaskier naked and kiss his clever mouth. 

Jaskier bit his lip as his eyes lingered on Eskel’s bare chest. “I’ll get the shower ready.” 

Jaskier headed down the hallway to the bathroom, leaving Eskel by himself. He took a steadying breath. He was really doing this, then. Before he could talk himself out of it, he walked over to the bathroom and opened the door. 

Steam is steadily filling the room. The shower curtain is pulled open revealing Jaskier standing in the tub. Eskel’s thoughts skitter off at the sight of Jaskier gloriously nude. Water streamed down in rivulets that Eskel wanted to lick. Jaskier watched him, his eyes twinkling with mischief. 

“Are you getting in, today?” 

“Yeah.” Eskel quickly divested himself of his remaining clothes and stepped into the tub. He pulled the shower curtain closed behind him. It was a bit of tight fit with both of them squeezed into the tub. 

“Hi,” Jaskier greeted him almost shyly. 

“Hi there.” 

Patience worn thin, Eskel cupped the back of Jaskier’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Jaskier’s lips were wet and pliant. He made an enthusiastic noise and wrapped his arms around Eskel. With a soft sigh Jaskier opened his mouth and Eskel licked his way inside. Their kissing quickly grew heated. Jaskier’s hand moves down his chest, gently tweaking Eskel’s nipple. 

Eskel pulled away from Jaskier’s mouth and rested his forehead on Jaskier’s. The two of them panted and tried to catch their breath. 

Eskel followed the line of Jaskier’s neck and nibbled it. Jaskier swore and tilted his head to give Eskel more access. 

“We should actually wash up before the hot water runs out,” he said. Eskel hummed and nipped at the junction of Jaskier’s neck and shoulder. 

“You should do that,” he agreed. He licked a stripe up the column of Jaskier’s throat. 

“You’re very distracting.” Jaskier whines as Eskel nips the underside of his jaw. 

“Says the guy that was wearing neon speedos all day,” Eskel let Jaskier move far enough to grab a bottle of soap. “Could barely take my eyes off you all day.” 

“That was the plan,” Jaskier said, looking entirely too smug. He rubbed some soap into Eskel’s pecs. He very attentively washed Eskel’s nipples, giving them a squeeze as they pebbled under his fingers. Eskel hissed at the sensation. 

“There was a plan?” He grabbed a dollop of soap and spread it over Jaskier’s chest. 

Jaskier captured Eskel’s mouth with his. The question was forgotten as he pressed close and sucked Eskel’s bottom in. Their hands crossed wide expanses of bare skin. They didn’t so much wash each other as spread suds as they lazily explored each other’s bodies. Jaskier’s hand skirted maddeningly close to Eskel’s cock only to veer away at the last moment. If Jaskier didn’t stop teasing him, Eskel may die.

“Turn around,” Eskel growled. 

“Yes, sir,” Jaskier replied cheekily but complied. Hearing Jaskier call him sir sent a jolt through Eskel. Something to explore more later. 

Eskel maneuvered both of them so that Jaskier was pressed face first against the wall with Eskel behind him. Eskel took his sweet time, mindful of Jaskier’s sunburn, he slowly licked and mouthed his way down Jaskier’s back. He lapped the rivulets of water trailing down his muscles. Jaskier let out eager noises as Eskel moved closer to his ass. 

He lowered himself down into a kneeling position on the floor of the shower. He ran his hands up Jaskier’s thighs up to his round bottom. Finally, finally Eskel sunk his teeth into the meat of Jaskier’s ass. Jaskier made a keening noise as he did so. 

“Fuck, Eskel,” he breathed as Eskel tongued the bite mark. 

“Can I eat you out?” 

“Yes, please.” Jaskier widened his stance and Eskel spread Jaskier’s cheeks. He buried his face like a man starved. He started with slow, teasing strokes as he reached around for Jaskier’s dick. He took his length in hand and worked it as his tongue circled Jaskier’s tight hole. A litany of encouragement and curses fell from Jaskier’s lips. 

Eskel built up a steady rhythm, his right hand stroking Jaskier’s silky length, pre-cum and water allowing his hand to slide with ease. Eskel licked him with short, quick flicks and long broad lines. It was gratifying to listen to Jaskier fall apart above him. He could feel every twitch and shiver as Jaskier’s orgasm built. Jaskier’s hips stuttered as he tried to keep himself from bucking into Eskel’s hand. 

“Eskel you feel so fucking good. Fuck. Faster.” Jaskier moaned. Eskel obliged, moving his hand in a demanding pace and pressing his tongue deeper into Jaskier’s ass. Jaskier’s legs began to tremble as his orgasm crested. 

Jaskier shouted Eskel’s name as he came. Cum dripped down the side of the shower wall. Eskel released his hold on Jaskier’s dick and stood up. He rinsed his mouth out with a quick mouthful of water. He pressed a soft kiss into the seam of Jaskier’s mouth. 

“Good?” 

“Extremely. I want to marry your mouth.” 

Eskel chuckled and palmed his own, still hard cock. Jaskier’s eyes were drawn to the motion. 

“I’m going to suck you off,” he decided and knelt down before Eskel. 

Jaskier took a moment to look up at him, water droplets shimmering in his eyelashes. Eskel caressed his cheek with his thumb. Jaskier leaned into the motion before turning his attention to Eskel's shaft and taking him in one smooth motion. 

Eskel groaned as he was engulfed in velvety, warm heat. Jaskier's throat tightened as he swallowed around him. Eskel dug his hand in Jaskier's hair and held on for dear life. His other hand steadying him against the shower wall. Jaskier smirked at him as much as he could around a mouthful of dick. 

"You're so damn hot," Eskel managed to get out, his voice a low growl. "Can I fuck your mouth?" 

Jaskier carefully nodded around Eskel's length. Eskel gripped Jaskier's hair more tightly and rocked his hips. He shallowly thrusted into Jaskier's mouth. Jaskier relaxed his jaw and Eskel allowed himself to pick up momentum. 

He thrust deeper into Jaskier’s wet heat, enjoying the slide against his sensitive skin. He picked up the pace, rolling his hips. He fucked deep into Jaskier's mouth, the back of his throat temptingly brushing against the tip of his cock. 

Drool dripped from Jaskier's mouth, adding to the wet slick as Eskel pushed in. Jaskier pressed Eskel's hips closer and Eskel ground into his mouth. Jaskier stared up at him, eyes watering from the exertion. Staring into Jaskier’s sea glass eyes, Eskel's orgasm caught him off guard. He pulled out in time to paint Jaskier's face with white. 

Eskel leant heavily against the wall. Jaskier watched Eskel through his lashes. Slowly he dragged his thumb through the cum on his cheek. He didn’t break eye contact, as he slowly sucked the cum off. He pulled his thumb out of his mouth with a lewd pop. 

Eskel’s dick twitched at the sight. 

“Like what you see?” he asked

“Yes. If I could get it up again right now I would fuck you against the shower wall.” 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Eskel helped haul him to his feet. 

“Next time.” Eskel promised. 

He kissed Jaskier - slowly, luxuriously. He could taste his own salty release on Jaskier’s tongue and that sparked something low and warm in his belly. 

Jaskier yelped as the shower flooded with ice cold water. They both swear and quickly rinse themselves off. Once out of the shower, Jaskier handed Eskel a fluffy towel covered with flamingos in sunglasses. Eskel huffed at the design but wrapped the towel around himself. 

They wandered back into the living room and Eskel settled down on the couch. He watched as Jaskier paced around the room. His phone was pressed to his ear as he ordered them pizza. The call ended and Jaskier stopped in front of the couch to smile softly at Eskel. He sat down on the couch pressing close to Eskel. Jaskier rested his head on his shoulder. Eskel brings his arm down to rest lightly on Jaskier’s bare shoulders. 

“One of us should get dressed before the pizza guy comes.” Eskel pointed out. Jaskier frowned and snuggled further into Eskel. 

“It wouldn’t be the first time I’ve scandalized a pizza guy.” 

Eskel snorted but didn’t move away. He idly drew patterns into Jaskier’s shoulder with his finger. This was nice. He could get used to holding Jaskier in his arms. If Jaskier was interested in pursuing something more than a hook-up. 

“What are you thinking about?” Jaskier asked, breaking the comfortable silence. 

“You mentioned earlier that you had a plan for today.” 

“The plan for today was to get you into bed.” 

“It worked,” Eskel chuckled. “Was this all a secret ploy to get me on a date?” 

“Ah. Well actually…” Jaskier bit his lip and looked away. 

“Hold on.” Wait just a minute. “Was this actually a date?” Jaskier couldn’t actually be into Eskel, right? 

“Surprise?” 

Eskel pressed his head into Jaskier’s shoulder. “Warn a guy before you spring a surprise date on him next time.” 

“It wasn’t supposed to be a surprise.” Jaskier takes Eskel’s hand into his own. “I asked you to the beach and then you invited Geralt.” 

Eskel frowned, “That was you asking me out?” 

“I was really not subtle. I’ve been flirting with you for weeks, I thought my intentions were clear.” 

Eskel felt his cheeks warm up for not the first time today. “I didn’t think you were serious. You flirt with everyone. And most people are turned off by the scar.” 

“I can assure you, dear. I am not most people.”

“I like that about you.” Eskel said, lifting his head so he could see Jaskier. 

“So you do like me after all?” Jaskier teased. 

“Now don’t let this get to your head. But I’ve had a crush on you.” 

“No!” Jaskier’s eyes lit up. “Eskel you are adorable but I’m afraid all the brains in the family went to Lambert since you are clearly all beauty.” 

“Shut up and kiss me.” 

Jaskier tipped his face up and kissed Eskel. 

They stayed like that - a tangle of limbs and forgotten towels. Their lips pressed together. The sound of a knock on the door caused them to break apart. Jaskier jumped up and ran to the door. Eskel pulled a towel over his lap. Before he could warn Jaskier, the man was pulling the door open. The pizza guy made a strangled noise at Jaskier’s state of undress. 

Jaskier looked down and then up with a sheepish expression. A pizza box was shoved in his direction and Jaskier closed the door. 

“If you’re done flashing people, I would like some pizza,” Eskel laughed. 

The two of them polished off the pizza between laughter and conversation. Jaskier washed off the pizza grease and played a song that wasn’t wonderwall. Afterwards Eskel pressed kisses to the faint freckles already forming on Jaskier’s red shoulders. 

Long after the sun had gone down, Jaskier asked him to stay. They fell asleep in Jaskier’s bed, both lying on their stomachs, hands clasped between them. It was the best Saturday Eskel had had in quite a long while. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a smutty little fic, but these bois want to be soft. Thank you Jaskel discord for inspiring this work. 
> 
> (Also if anyone is worried, Eskel cajoled Geralt into going to his apartment to feed his cat.)


End file.
